Saturday Night Live
Saturday Night Live is a late-night sketch comedy series which premiered on NBC on October 11, 1975, and introduced a number of new comics and distinctive, recurring characters -- much like Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In years earlier, but with an edgier, late-night sensibility. The Muppets were regular performers in the first season of NBC's Saturday Night Live (1975-76). The characters, specifically created for the show, appeared in the Land of Gorch segments. 15 sketches were produced featuring Muppeteers Jim Henson, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Alice Tweedie, Fran Brill and Richard Hunt as part of the cast. The series of sketches lasted from SNL's very beginning in October of 1975 to April of 1976 (and became a recurring joke in the next season). The book Live From New York by TV critic Tom Shales details the backstage conflict between the writers of the show, who resisted integrating the Muppets into the show during the first year, and the Muppet performers. Guest Appearances * The Muppets returned after 28 years for an episode hosted by Robert De Niro on December 18, 2004. Kermit the Frog sang "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" with De Niro during the opening monologue. Later in the show, Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie and Animal sang the annual SNL Christmas song, Christmas is Number One, with Horatio Sanz. All four Muppets (and their performers) were also present in the "Goodnights" where De Niro thanked them for being there. The Muppeteers were Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz and David Rudman. Muppet Mentions & Spoofs * In one of the Bees sketches, spoofing Peter Pan, one of the bees says that they are "Like the Muppets, only with longer contracts". * During the time when the Muppets were still appearing regularly on SNL, Chevy Chase stood in one night when they weren't available. Using the Gorch set, Chase used his bare hands to perform a sketch about a lonely wife and her milkman. * In a 1983 "Weekend Update" segment, it is reported that a number of films have been banned from Norway. One of them is The Muppet Movie "because during the entire film, Miss Piggy performs with a man's hand up her dress". * In a 1990 sketch, "America's Most Wanted: Former Child Stars", grown-up child star Rodney Allen Rippy (Tim Meadows) says "I'm in an audition tomorrow - I'll be the voice of a Muppet Baby!". * In a 1996 Celebrity Jeopardy parody sketch, Phil Donahue (Darrell Hammond) responded to the "This December 25th holiday involves decorating a tree and opening presents" with a monolog on Christmas commercialism stating "Little Bobby, and little Susie, have hung their stockings with care. Mom and Dad are out looking for Tickle-Me-Elmo 'til five a.m., and all of a sudden, Bobby looks up and he says, 'Hey! Who is this Jesus?' Meanwhile, Kris Kringle is drinking Coke! The reindeer are playing Nintendo! The elves are wearing Nike..." * In a 1996 edition of "Weekend Update", Norm MacDonald reported that "the number one selling doll this Christmas is Tickle Me Elmo. And the least popular selling doll? You guessed it - Tickle Me Frank Stallone." * In a 1999 sketch, the Bloder Brothers, Wayne and Kip (Chris Parnell and Jimmy Fallon) hit on Cindy (Julianna Margulies) while her friend Clair (Ana Gasteyer) helps fight the creeps off: ::Cindy: Oh, don’t worry, Clair. I don’t think these Muppets here could hurt me. ::Kip: Well, I, for one, just changed my name to Elmo. Tickle me... laughs ::Wayne: Uh, can you tell me how to get to “Sesame Street”? * In a 2000 "Weekend Update" sketch, Joacob Silj (Will Ferrell) explains to anchor Tina Fey how his life is affected by his voice immodulation disorder (the inablity to control the pitch or volume of one's voice): ::Joacob Silj: Imagine being at a high school dance, singing along with everyone else "and a little bit softer now, and a little bit softer now, and a little bit softer now." Or how about sitting in the privacy of your church confessional and whispering to your priest, "I've had impure thoughts about that hippy puppet in the Muppet Show Band." ::Tina Fey: Janice? ::Joacob Silj: Janice, yes. * In a 2000 Celebrity Jeopardy parody sketch, the last category on the board is "Famous Muppet Frogs." Alex Trebek (Will Ferrell) says, "I should add that the answer to every question in that category is Kermit." Robin Williams (Jimmy Fallon) replies "Yes it's like Kermit and John Wayne goin, 'It's not easy being green, pilgrim.' It's like Schwarzenegger,'Ya, I'm Kermit the frog, ya that's me, Schwarzenegger Kermit.' * In a 2001 "Weekend Update" segment, Jimmy Fallon reported that "This week on 'Sesame Street', U.N. Secretary General Kofi Annan gave Elmo a lesson in conflict resolution. Elmo said he liked the nice man, but still won't let inspectors inside his chemical weapons plant." * In a 2002 "Weekend Update" segment, Jimmy Fallon joked about a real news story stating "A man in Indiana was arrested for stealing a chicken, taking it to a motel and having sex with it until it died. Police have issued a warrant for this man" - wherein a picture of Gonzo was displayed. *In a 2002 sketch, A.J (Dean Edwards), Free (Maya Rudolph), Baby K (Jeff Richards), and Lady Three (Queen Latifah), reference Chicken Dance Elmo. ::AJ: Yo Baby K, you mackin', you must have all the chicken heads comin' after you. ::Free: Yehh, yehhh! ::Baby K: What do you mean? Chicken Elmo? ::Lady Three: Ooh yeh yeh! He likes that Chicken Dance Elmo. That's a nature rider, I mean he got his pick of the Chicken Dance Elmos in any town. * In the 2002 edition of "Christmas is Number One", Tracy Morgan appeared dressed in a giant "Chicken Dance Elmo" costume. * In a 2002 Christmas sketch, a young boy asks a department store Santa (Robert De Niro) for a "Chicken Dance Elmo" to which the snide Santa replied "Chicken Dance Elmo - that's great. You know what's even better? What's a better gift? An environment of emotional maturity." * When Justin Timberlake hosted the show in 2003, Timberlake attempted to fufill a life-long dream - singing with Kermit the Frog. A mock Kermit the Frog puppet appeared behind a brick wall and the two began to sing "The Rainbow Connection". But the act morphed into an all-out brawl when Timberlake accidently stepped on Bill, the puppeteer (played by Will Forte). (Transcript) * In a 2004 sketch, parodizing "Hardball with Chris Matthews", Matthews (Darrell Hammond) commented on Mary Beth Cahill's (Amy Poehler) wide eyed appearance stating "I haven't seen eyes like that since Jim Henson glued 'em to a sock." * In a 2005 "Weekend Update" segment, Amy Pohler reported that "This season's 'Sesame Street' will begin running stories about healthy eating habits with Cookie Monster learning that there are any time foods like vegetables and sometimes foods like cookies. Executives are also considering changing the characters name to Pilates Monster". A graphic of Cookie Monster doing Pilates was shown, to which Amy commented "Tight abs". * The January 14, 2006 episode featured the sketch "SmorgasbØrd", a fake Swedish cooking show staring Scarlett Johansson and Seth Meyers. The program featured a cut-away commerical in the middle featuring Andy Samberg as The Swedish Chef in an ad for "Swedish Chef Ringtones" (a take-off on the Crazy Frog/Axel F ringtone). The Chef sang in faux-Swedish while an announcer stated "You asked for it. You wanted it. Now here it is, Swedish Chef ringtones. The Swedish Chef - when it comes to Scandinavia, he's what's cooking!" * In an October 2006 cartoon by Robert Smigel, President Bush displays a pair of political attack ads the Republicans will use against the Democrats during the upcoming midterm elections. The first ad has Ted Kennedy in a Dracula costume saying he wants to Cut and Run he then proceeds to tongue kiss Osama Bin Laden. Barack Obama then appears dressed as Count von Count from Sesame Street counting "One Gay Marriage, etc." * A "Saturday TV Fun House" segment from the April 15, 2006 episode, mocked Disney's direct-to-video sequels of their classic animated films. In the segment, two kids are taken by Mickey Mouse into the Disney Vault. While there, the children unearth a number of the company's dirty secrets including a bound and gagged Jim Henson and Kermit. Mickey breaks down: "He wouldn't sell! He wouldn't sell....!" (a reference to a broken deal between the Henson and Disney companies circa 1990). * In the January 8, 2007 "Weekend Update" segment, Amy Pohler reported that "new research shows that women think men with square jaws are good short-term partners, while men with softer, rounder faces are perceived as better long term mates. In other words, you date Bert but you marry Ernie". A graphic of the Muppet duo was then displayed. * In the January 20, 2007 episode, in a sketch called "Two A-holes at an Adoption Agency," the female "a-hole" shows a picture of Baby Gonzo and asks if their new baby can look like him. References * An episode of Sesame Street featured a spoof of the recurring Saturday Night Live sketch (and films) "Wayne's World" entitled "Telly's Town". In the episode Telly and Big Bird put on a show similar to Wayne's World - and acting similar to Wayne and Garth. Mike Myers (as Wayne) appeared as a tuba deliveryman in the episode as well. * A sketch from Season 30 of Sesame Street features Telly as "King Telly-Tut," singing about his triangle-loving Egyptian ancestor in a musical number which parodies Steve Martin's famous "King Tut" routine from the SNL episode he hosted on 4/22/1978. * In a Sesame Street sketch, Hansel and Gretel spoof Saturday Night Live's "Hans and Franz" by saying "We just want to drop *clap* bread crumbs" with thick Austrian accents. Cast Connections *Don Pardo, announcer (1975-present) *John Belushi, cast member (1975–1979) *Chevy Chase, cast member (1975–1976) *Jane Curtin, cast member (1975–1980) *Laraine Newman, cast member (1975–1980) *Gilda Radner, cast member (1975–1980) *Mitchell Kriegman, writer (c. 1980) *Gilbert Gottfried, cast member (1980–1981) *Eddie Murphy, cast member (1980–1984) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus, cast member (1982–1985) *Billy Crystal, cast member (1984–1985) *Martin Short, cast member (1984–1985) *Joan Cusack, cast member (1985–1986) *Robert Downey, Jr., cast member (1985–1986) *Robert Smigel, writer and featured performer (1985–present) *Kevin Nealon, cast member (1986–1995) *Conan O'Brien, writer (1987-1991) *Ben Stiller, featured performer (1988–1989) *Mike Myers, cast member (1989-1995) *Chris Rock, cast member (1990–1993) *Rob Schneider, cast member (1990–1994) *Sarah Silverman, featured performer (1993–1994) *Michael McKean, cast member (1993–1995) *Molly Shannon, cast member (1994–2001) *Tina Fey, writer and cast member (1997-2006) *Horatio Sanz, cast member (1998–2006) Hosts and Musical Guests Connections *Jason Alexander *Ed Asner *Backstreet Boys *Alec Baldwin, regular host (13 times) *Drew Barrymore, regular host (5 times) *Jason Bateman *Justine Bateman *Tony Bennett (cameo appearance) *Candice Bergen, regular host (5 times) *Milton Berle *Corbin Bernsen *Halle Berry *Jack Black *The Blues Brothers *Blues Traveler *David Bowie *Zach Braff *Matthew Broderick *Garth Brooks *Jimmy Buffet *Jack Burns *George H. W. Bush (cameo appearance) *Sid Caesar *John Candy *Dyan Cannon *Jim Carrey *Johnny Cash *Dick Cavett *Ray Charles *Cher *Glenn Close *James Coburn *Judy Collins *Harry Connick Jr. *Dane Cook *Rita Coolidge *Coolio *Francis Ford Coppola *Sheryl Crow *Alan Cumming *Tim Curry *Jamie Lee Curtis *Rodney Dangerfield *Ted Danson *Tony Danza *Ellen DeGeneres *Destiny's Child *Robert DeNiro *Danny DeVito, regular host (6 times) *The Dixie Chicks *Dr. John *Shelley Duvall *En Vogue *Sally Field *Jodie Foster *Michael J. Fox *Jamie Foxx *Jennifer Garner *Mel Gibson *Philip Glass *Jeff Goldblum *Cuba Gooding Jr. *John Goodman, regular host (12 times) *Al Gore *Elliott Gould, regular host (6 times) *Kelsey Grammer *Seth Green (cameo) *David Alan Grier *Melanie Griffith *Charles Grodin *Debbie Harry *Teri Hatcher *Don Henley *Pee Wee Herman *Charlton Heston *Faith Hill *Gregory Hines *Hulk Hogan *Katie Holmes *Ron Howard *Helen Hunt *Anjelica Huston *Lauren Hutton *Jeremy Irons *Jesse Jackson *Joshua Jackson *Samuel L. Jackson *Mick Jagger *Derek Jeter *Billy Joel *Elton John *Nora Jones *Madeline Kahn *Kevin Kline *Robert Klein *Ted Knight *Ed Koch *Kris Kristofferson *Nick Lachey *Ladysmith Black Mambazo *Nathan Lane *k.d. lang *Queen Latifah *Jay Leno *Jerry Lewis *Ray Liotta *John Lithgow *Heather Locklear *Kenny Loggins *Susan Lucci *Andie MacDowell *Tobey Maguire *John Malkovich *Ricky Martin *Steve Martin, regular host (14 times) *Bobby McFerrin *Michael McKean *Bette Midler *Moby *Matthew Modine *Demi Moore *Dudley Moore *Julianne Moore *Mary Tyler Moore *Rick Moranis *Mr. T *Anne Murray *Ralph Nader *Willie Nelson *Aaron Neville *Bob Newhart *Olivia Newton-John *Leslie Nielsen **NSYNC *Rosie O'Donnell *Sarah Jessica Parker *Dolly Parton *Anthony Perkins *Rhea Perlman *Joe Pesci *Bernadette Peters *Bronson Pinchot *Buster Poindexter *Natalie Portman *Prince *Richard Pryor *Dennis Quaid *R.E.M. *Christopher Reeve *Paul Reiser *Andy Richter (cameo) *Don Rickles *Kelly Ripa *Joan Rivers *Tim Robbins *Doris Roberts (cameo) *Ray Romano *Linda Ronstadt *Bob Saget *Garry Shandling *William Shatner *Martin Sheen *Carly Simon *Paul Simon, regular host/musical guest (11 times) *Jessica Simpson *Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert (SNL Film Festival, 1985) *The Smothers Brothers *Snoop Dogg *Bruce Springsteen *Sylvester Stallone *Jon Stewart *Patrick Stewart *Sharon Stone *Rod Stewart *Quentin Tarantino *James Taylor, regular musical guest (6 times) *Dave Thomas *Marisa Tomei *Lily Tomlin *Randy Travis *John Travolta *Donald Trump *Kathleen Turner *James van der Beek *Malcolm-Jamal Warner *Sam Waterston (cameo) *Raquel Welch *George Wendt *Fred Willard *Robin Williams *Vanessa Williams *Bruce Willis *Flip Wilson *Oprah Winfrey *Stevie Wonder See Also *The Land of Gorch *Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season Category:TV Appearances Category:Christmas Appearances Category:TV Mentions Category:Non-Henson TV Shows